Só quero te dizer Eu te amo!
by Carolmolly
Summary: Essa é a continuação da fic Não consigo te dizer Eu te amo! InuKag... Oneshort


-Fala.

-_Pensamento. _

**Onomatopéias **

Ações

**_Oii ! esta é a continuação da fic Não consigo dizer Eu te amo! _**

_**Eu tentei fazer com que ficasse compreensível pra quem não leu a outra fic. **_

_**Eu nem pretendia fazer uma continuação hehe -**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. **_

_**E agora vamos a fic...**_

Havia acordado com só uma coisa em mente, se declarar para Kagome. Seriam só três palavras, não é? Mas ele não sabia que seriam as três palavras mais difíceis de pronunciar em sua vida.

Inu-Yasha e seu grupo logo quando acordaram foram para o vilarejo para descansarem. Logo quando chegaram Inu-Yasha foi falar com Kagome.

-Eu preciso falar com você. – disse ele tentando conter seu nervosismo. – _Oras Inu-Yasha onde esta sua coragem de Yokai? _– pensou o hantou.

- Claro o que foi?

-Bem eu... Er bem você sabe... Eu quero dizer... – disse Inu-Yasha deixando a garota confusa.

Mas antes que pudesse deixá-la ainda mais confusa ele foi interrompido por Kaede não muito distante dali.

-Kagome será que você poderia me ajudar a carregar estas coisas. – pediu a senhora.

-Claro, vovó Kaede. – disse Kagome sorrindo. – Espere só um momento Inu-Yasha.

-Mas. – disse Inu-Yasha vendo a garota se distanciar. Se rendendo a esperar Inu-Yasha se sentou emburrado.

-Porque essa cara de cachorro Inu-Yasha? – provocou o pequeno Yokai.

-Cala a boca pirralho. – disse Inu-Yasha com cara de poucos amigos.

-Será que a Kagome finalmente percebeu que você é um idiota.

Perdendo a paciência Inu-Yasha deu um cocão em Shippou.

-Buaaaa Kagome! O Inu-Yasha me bateu! - gritava Shippou chorando, correndo em direção a Kagome.

-Inu-Yasha Senta!

**POF **

-Agora você me paga pirralho. - Gritou Inu-Yasha correndo atrás de Shippou.

-Senta! Senta! Senta!

**POF, POF, POF**

Inu-Yasha se levantou emburrado, mas não disse nada, apenas se distanciou dos dois entrando na floresta.

-Nossa Shippou o que será que deu no Inu-Yasha? Ele está tão estranho. – disse Kagome.

Enquanto isso na floresta Inu-Yasha pensava em uma forma de se declarar para Kagome.

_-Acho que falar esta fora de questão, hum... Talvez eu peça conselhos para o Miroku. Hum... Melhor não eu ate consigo ver a reação de Kagome. _

_**-SEU HENTAI! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! **_

_-Realmente fora de questão! Com a Kikyou não era tão complicado. _

Inu-Yasha estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu Kagome se aproximando.

-Inu-Yasha esta tudo bem? – disse a menina chamando a atenção dele.

_-É agora ou nunca! _– Pensou Inu-Yasha se aproximando de Kagome, deixando-a cada vez mais confusa e corada. – Kagome eu... – disse Inu-Yasha com os rostos muito próximos, respirações se mesclando. – Eu...

**POF **

-Desculpe cara de cachorro eu não tinha te visto ai. – disse o Yokai lobo, que havia acabado de chegar, pisando em cima de Inu-Yasha. – Olá Kagome, isso é para você. – disse Kouga entregando uma flor para a menina.

_- Só me faltava essa! _– pensou Inu-Yasha segurando um rosnado.

-O que foi cachorrinho agora deu pra rosnar?

-Agora você me paga lobo fedido. – disse Inu-Yasha indo para cima de Kouga.

-Senta.

**POF**

-Tchau Kagome. – disse Kouga desaparecendo em um redemoinho.

-Por que você sempre defende esse lobo fedido? – perguntou Inu-Yasha emburrado.

-Porque eu o amo. – disse Kagome simplesmente.

-O QUE? – gritou Inu-Yasha surpreso. – Então é assim. – dizia ele indignado.

- Calma Inu-Yasha eu só estava brincando. – disse Kagome rindo. – Não precisa ficar emburrado. – disse Kagome, mas logo o silencio caiu sobre eles.

-Kagome...

-Sim?

-Você realmente ama o Kouga? – perguntou Inu-Yasha com medo de uma possível reposta.

-Você ainda esta pensando nisso? – perguntou Kagome, e logo continuando a falar. – É claro que não. Seu bobo. – disse ela sorrindo.

-Kagome eu... Eu te.

-Shh. – disse a garota colocando um dedo sobre o lábio de Inu-Yasha o calando. – Eu também te amo. – disse ela unindo seus lábios, pegando Inu-Yasha de surpresa.

Inu-Yasha ficou um pouco surpreso mas logo correspondeu a menina com a mesma paixão aprofundando o beijo.

-Vamos voltar para o vilarejo. Todos devem estar nos procurando. – disse Kagome quando se separaram. Pegando na mão de Inu-Yasha e indo em direção ao vilarejo.

Não sabia o que iria acontecer, nem o que iria mudar. Só sabia que estava feliz e que havia se decidido. Em seu coração só cabia Kagome.

**_N/A: Oii! Estou feliz de ter escrito essa continuação. Espero que tenham gostado. D _**

**_XD Quero muitos reviews! Não custa nada clicar nesse botão lindo, não é? -_**

♥**_BJUS♥ Ate a próxima fic n.n_**


End file.
